


America/ Japan- Dancing

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku is a dancer, and so is Alfred, and they dance together as Levi and Eren, which leads to a little more than dancing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	America/ Japan- Dancing

Japan X America / Kiku Honda X Alfred Jones

 

I was seventeen, with a bad case of social anxiety. I hated large crowds, so I tended not to go outside of my home in Tokyo. The only thing I'd leave my apartment for was dance.   
While I didn't like audiences, I loved to dance. One day my teacher, who was Chinese, convinced me to enter a dance competition. Yao thought that me dancing with him in the event would make me feel better, and as long as I focused on his ponytail, I felt less nervous.   
Within the next two years, I'd beaten Yao at National, and World competition level. We were still great friends, after all, he was my teacher but he was only four years older than me. However, he decided to marry a Russian skater he'd met at a competition, so he was no longer my dance partner.   
After that, I was into this really cool anime called Shingeki no Kyojin, and I really wanted to do a duet dance with my two otp characters, however I needed another partner. Around this time I moved to America to work as an interpreter for Japanese voice actors at cons.   
I went to Akon in Texas that year, and that's when I met my partner.   
When I met him, I nearly had a nosebleed.  
He was gorgeous, cosplaying Alois Trancy from Kuroshitsuji, sitting on a bench and... crying? Now I still was a bit shy, and didnt like simply approaching people, but I somehow felt compelled to find out what was the matter with this guy. That and I was cosplaying Ciel Phantomhive, so it seemed slightly fitting.  
"Excuse me, but why are you crying?" I asked, sitting on the bench as far away from him as possible. I liked personal space. He looked up at me.   
"My brother fell down the stairs and sprained his ankle, so he can't dance tonight. We were doing a Alois and Ciel duet dance, but now..." he stared at his gloves, sniffling.  
"Werr, I'm a dancer. Maybe I can herp if its simpre?" I suggested. "I don't know if you've heard of me, but I'm Kiku Honda." The boy looked up at me, shocked. I smiled nervously.  
"No way! Oh my god, will you please help me? It'd be a freaking honor to dance with you dude!" He said. I nodded. "Yes, but you'rr have to teach me the dance."  
"Okay, let's go!"

After that, I learned five things. His name was Alfred F. Jones, he was really good at dancing, he loved anime and video games, he was a fan of mine, and that I was all too easily falling in love with the amazing American.

Now we were behind the stage, waiting for our que to go do a dance with two other people. It was mainly us. Me, Alfred, Alfred's brother Matthew, and Matthew's boyfriend Gilbert. Aka Levi, Eren, Marco, and Jean from SnK. I was gonna die because I was like fangirling (even though I'm a guy) inside. The song was "Now" by Troublemaker.  
Finally we were told to go onstage, and I nearly fainted when I saw all the people. We were at Anime Expo. There was a ton of people. But I looked over at Alfred, and he smiled at me.   
Most of the performance was a blur to me, I got a bit lost in the dance as I usually do. All I knew was that a few times I heard Alfred singing the words, which were in my native language, and my mind freaking melted. 

After it was over, and we walked backstage, Matthew had Gilbert pushed up against the wall and they were making out. I felt a bit jealous, but then I looked at Alfred. I did something crazy. I grabbed his hand and started walking briskly up to our room in the hotel. He seemed confused, but didn't say anything until we were in the elevator.   
"Y-you can let go of my hand now, Kiku." Alfred said, and I could practically hear him blushing. I stepped closer, my side against his, disregarding all personal space. "I don't want to."  
He breathed in sharply, and I bit my lip. I really loved this American idiot, and I was done with his obliviousness. As soon as the elevator door opened I pulled him out and fumbled for my key card with my free hand. When our door swung open, I walked around to where I was in the doorway and my favorite boy dressed as my favorite character was in front of me. I put one hand on his chest, grabbing hold of one of the leather straps of his cosplay.   
"K-Kiku..."   
"Arfed, I rove you." I said, my voice low and slightly possessive. I pushed him back a little bit as his face took on a very shocked expression. "And I want you to be mine." I was almost growling. The hand I was holding his in moved up to his wig and slowly pulled it off, along with the cap, lightly throwing it to a deserted corner. I kicked the door closed, and heard the lock click. I pushed the blonde back a bit more, just about a foot from the queen sized bed that we had to share because we weren't extremely rich. Then I looked up at his eyes, and smirked, moving one hand up to pull on his cowlick lightly. He moaned, and dropped onto the bed, and I threw off my wig before crawling onto the mattress and straddling my partner. Alfred was breathing heavily, as I leaned down.  
"Do you rove me, Arfie?" I whispered, my lips just an inch from his. He almost replied, but I gently tugged his cowlick again, and he pulled my head down by my dark hair, our lips colliding in a hot and desperate kiss. I'd never felt warmer, yet I loved it. In my mind, sparks flew.  
Finally, he knew what I felt, and the best part was that he felt the same. So my partner and I "danced" through the night, in a flawless and sexy duet.


End file.
